After a Long Trip
by TaisaJai
Summary: Just a one off short story, intended for the 100 Themes challenge Originally titled 'Drink'


Water cascaded down all around the man who just stood under it with his eyes closed, one hand resting idly on the wall.  
He sighed softly, careful not to inhale any water, before opening his eyes. He pulled the cord to shut off the water, his movements slow and unhurried. The gurgle of the drain masked the steady stream of water that rolled from his body in drops.  
Stepping out of the shower, his hand went out to brush the thick white towels stacked neatly before he pulled the top on and wrapped it around his waist, not bothering to dry himself.  
Roy yawned, blinking sleepily as he walked from the steamy room with a clumsy gait from fatigue. The water droplets fell around him to the carpeted floor but he paid no heed to them. Walking through to his kitchen idly, he pulled the fridge open to stare at the empty shelves. Once again, he'd neglected to go shopping. A loud rumble form his stomach made him groan with its reminded he hadn't eaten for a good few hours. The fridge door closed with a dull thud but he had already walked away, through to the sitting room before a knock on the door drew his attention as he yawned again. One hand holding his towel firmly around his waist, Roy crossed through the room before he came to his hall. Without even pausing to look through the eye hole, he unlocked the wooden door to greet his guest; shivering however at the sudden chill wind that ran itself over his bare and still wet chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry Colonel, were you in the shower?" Riza Hawkeye stood before him, her arms crossed slightly as she hugged the warmth into her body. She glanced down to the towel around his waist before raising her eyebrow to look back up to him. Roy just blinked at her almost stupidly, before stepping back to open the door wider for her to enter. He made to move his arm up in an 'enter' motion, but as soon as his hand rose the towel started to slip, so he hastily grabbed the fluffy white cloth while looking anywhere but at his female visitor. Riza on the other hand walked in with a soft chuckle at him, before she shrugged her jacket off easily to hang it up from the stand already adorned with Mustang's uniform jacket and his black coat. She turned to look back at him while he moved to the stairs still holding onto his towel. "I'm just going to get some trousers. Make yourself comfortable." He walked up the stairs leaving a bemused Riza to walk into his sitting room, eyes opening widen with shock as she saw the mess it was in. Boxes were stacked everywhere and anywhere, some open with their contents just lying around. She shook her head with a soft smile, before moving to the scattered possessions, picking them up and either placing them neatly on the table or replacing them into a box.  
She was kneeling beside one box, sorting the things inside so that she could repack the few objects left and dispose of another box, when Roy walked back in silently; his bare feet making no noise on the soft carpet. He stood at the doorway, one hand resting lightly against the timber as he watched her with a soft frown. The soft white towel had been replaced by dark grey slacks which were coupled with just his bare chest, marred here and there form the odd wound and then of course destroyed on his left hand side by the great burn scar he had inflicted on himself to save his life. "What are you doing?" curiosity was all that was in his tone, but still Riza jumped and looked to the man accusingly. "I'm tidying up for you. You live in a tip." Her tone was stern but her eyes flashed amusement. All she gained in reply was a tut, before he walked fully into the room to throw himself idly onto his sofa.

Roy stretched out in a deep yawn with his inky black eyes closed and back arched. Riza watched him amused as he then scratched his bare chest idly, looking up to the cream ceiling of his sitting room while blinking almost stupidly against his fatigue. "I hate work trips." He grumbled before leaning upwards to he was sat instead of laid down.  
"Oh come on, it can't have been that bad." She teased him lightly before then walking to the sofa gracefully to slide onto it beside the half naked man. He smiled fondly, before laying out on the sofa again the other way, this time with his head resting on her lap with a wide grin plastered across it.  
"A weekend of boring talks, too much paperwork, pointless tests, no alcohol, and don't get me started on the train ride." He broke off before his rant went too far.  
Riza grinned before she ran a hand through his messy black hair, fingers brushing his warm skin through to his damp hair. Her other hand gently came up his chest to cup his face; her thumb running gently under his tired eyes over his cheek bone. Leaning down slowly, she kissed his forehead lightly before chuckling idly. "Poor Colonel. Not a single drop of alcohol? Oh however did the great Flame Alchemist cope?" A gentle smirk pulled up one side of her mouth, making Roy pout almost childishly.  
His arm stretched out, hand brushing the long fringe from her eye before he leant the knuckles of his fingers very gently on her cheek. "Terribly." His smile made Riza laugh lightly again, before she slid his head carefully from her lap so she could stand. Idly, she half sauntered into the kitchen and grinned when the shifting of the sofa springs told her that she had intrigued the man. A careful rummage told her that the Colonel was severally lacking in food, but then searching yielded a discovery that made her smile;' typical, no food but he'd have enough of this.' She thought with amusement.

Re-entering his sitting room, she held her hands behind her back to make sure that he couldn't see what she'd found. "What are you up to?" He narrowed his eyes just slightly, suspicion lacing his tone. The woman only smirked in reply, leaning her body to the left to press against the hard doorframe. Roy chuckled softly, before he eased himself up and off of the sofa, crossing the room in three long strides to stand in front of her. His hands rested briefly on her shoulder, before then moving to run down her arm, following it behind her back before he held her wrists; all the while his eyes never leaving hers. He pulled her arm up carefully, before his eyes slid to the side to rest on the bottle that she held between her delicate fingers. "Now Lieutenant, are you sure you want to give me that bottle?" His grin was pulled more at the left hand side, giving him a slightly lopsided smile which Riza found infuriatingly attractive. However, she merely smiled back, tilting her head to the side idly as she raised an eyebrow. "Don't be stupid Colonel; we're sharing it." The man laughed shortly, pulling her closer to him so that she was pressed into his bare front with the arm he held pulled up slightly so the bottle was level with his head. Feeling his hand press into her lower back, Riza ran her free hand down his left hand side, fingers tracing the soft skin that was occasionally made rough form the various small scars that laced his body before she found the large expanse of scar. She moved her fingers fluidly over it, her eyes bright with amusement as she watched him; him whose eyes narrowed just slightly at the scar, before he leaned closer to her with a sly grin. "You? Drinking? Is that really wise Lieutenant?" Eyes opened wide, he managed to feign shock perfectly before his face split into another grin.  
"Cheeky." Reaching herself up easily, her lips found his. The man smiled fondly as he kissed the woman, before he carefully began to retrace his steps; making sure that his lips never left hers. Half opening his left eye, he glanced down to see the sofa a moment before his heel knocked into it. Pulling her down with him, Roy prised the bottle from her fingers with care before he set it onto the ground to look back up to her with a true smile. Riza half lay across his chest, her face inches from his own while her hands rested on his chest lightly. Feeling his hand come up to her face once more, she held it to her cheek and leant into it slightly.  
"Y'know, I can think of something I missed more than the drink."


End file.
